


Klaine - Teach Your Children Well

by musicmy13



Category: Glee
Genre: Husbands, Klaine, Love, M/M, fathers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-09 20:30:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11112282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicmy13/pseuds/musicmy13
Summary: Four years after Will Schuester became principal of 'William McKinley High School for the arts', Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson come back to make a guest appearance to the glee clubs on the school (especially the New Directions), like they do at least twice a year. They are really excited to see the new members and of course Blaine's best friend Sam and all their other friends and family in Lima. They currently live in New York, but still their hometown is very precious to them. But because of their busy Broadway schedules they can't just take a few days off whenever they want.When they visit Mr. Will Schuester and his beloved wife Emma and see how happy they are with their kids it makes both of them realize they're missing something.I do not own glee, nor any of the characters and songs used in this story.





	1. Homecoming

  ****

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

**Blaine P.O.V:**

 Kurt and I walk out of the plane holding hands like we often do, in the beginning we got a lot of stares but nowadays people don't seem to mind anymore, luckily for us. Not    that we wouldn't do it anymore if people did care. Nothing can stop us from showing our love to each other. We are just like any other happily married couple, still deeply in love with each other and having a great life together. I was worried at first though, we married rather sudden and I was afraid we weren't ready to move back in together once we were in New York. I was afraid it would go down the way it went a few months earlier but it didn't. Maybe we both realized now we couldn't live without the other, we became older and wiser or maybe it was the whole being married thing,

I don't care what it was just the fact that it worked out perfectly. We barely fight and when we did have one we talked it through. It was a rule we had set the first day back in the big city: neither of us would go to sleep unless the fight was over. It really worked. I couldn't be happier. I knew one thing for sure: Kurt was the love of my life and I couldn't be apart from him.

After we both got our college degree - I got mine from NYU and Kurt from NYADA - we set our minds on doing a Broadway show together. Because of Kurt's connections from NYADA we soon got an audition, but we agreed to only do it together or not at all. It took some time but finally we found a project we could do together. Not as the main roles though, but being a smaller part gave us the time to start doing other stuff too. Kurt got a permanent position at vogue.com and I got the opportunity to be a voice coach at the "Broadway for Children program", combining the two things I really love: singing and working with kids. Our first big Broadway show was the LGBTQ version of 'Who's Afraid of Virginia Woolf?'. We got really appreciated and the show is still running.

Kurt and I bought an apartment in the center of the city and not too far away from Rachel and her husband Jesse, we have dinner together every Monday. We also see our other friends quite often when they visit us or we visit them. Just like now that we come back to Lima. I'm very excited to see Mr. Schuester and Sam back and of course my family and Kurt's. It's going to be pretty awesome.

"Where's your dad parked?" I ask my husband as we pick up our suitcases. "I told him to wait outside, it can be a little crowdy in here and I don't want him to stress too much, you know." I chuckle, Kurt is very concerned about his dads health even though he's declared healthy for over five years. It's sweet how much he cares, that's something I really love about him.

 "Okay let's go outside then" I say as we continue to walk past the security guards, but before we can leave the building we are stopped by a teenage girl. She seems to be around 15, maybe 16 years old. "I'm sorry to bother you, but I-I'm a huge fan of 'Who's Afraid of Virginia Woolf?', I came to see it two weeks ago and I'm just speechless to see you here. I mean I knew the main stars used to live here and go to McKinley I just never expected to actually meet you. Can you please sign this for me?" She asks while she hands us a pen and a notebook. I smile big, I just love so much how young as well older people look up to us. It just gives a very satisfying feeling. I take the pen and ask for the girl's name, after Kurt signs too she is very ecstatic. "Thank you so so much!" "Do you want a picture, too?" Kurt asks smiling big time. Just like me he couldn't be happier to see a fan. She nods and the woman who is with her - I assume her mom - takes her phone. I grab Kurt's waist and I place my other hand on the girl's shoulder. Kurt does the same. Right before we take the picture we share a brief gaze. After a few photo's she thanks us again and walks away, talking excitingly with her mother. I'm glad we could make her so happy. "That was awesome" Kurt says at the exact same moment. "I agree, I just love to see how much our work and passion inspires people." Kurt nods and grabs my hand, squeezing it lightly.

When we leave the building and come outside it's not difficult to see Kurt's father. Burt is holding a huge sign that says: "My dear famous Broadway sun and his amazing husband" I chuckle and Kurt just sighs and moves his left hand so it covers his eyes. But I know he secretly loves it. We walk up to Burt. "Hello Kurt, Blaine. Have you seen my awesome sign?" He says proudly when he catches us. "We did, thank you I guess" Kurt says while he hugs his dad, letting go of my hand. Even after all these years and while I know it's just briefly I still feel lost when our hands aren't allied to one another. It doesn't feel right.

"Good to see you" I say when I give Burt a hug too. "It's not just good to see you, It's great to see my guys again. How have you been? Busy with your show I guess?" We talk about the past few months while we go to the car. Automatically I search for Kurt's hand and it feels good when I hold it. Kurt squeezes it, showing me that he feels the same way. We jump in the car, Kurt and I take the back seats where we can sit next to each other. Burt doesn't seems to mind. We drive home having a conversation over the changes we made to the apartment. Like the fact that we made room for another chamber. We just aren't quite sure what's it gonna be for. For the coming two weeks, we're staying at Kurt's house. It was either his house or mine, but since his was the closest to McKinley and because I know how much he missed his house it was easy decided where we would stay. I invited my parents over tonight at Kurt's too because I missed them like crazy, it was Carole's idea to invite them though. I loved her for that. I haven't seen them for two months and okay we might not be the closest family, I still miss them so much.

"Your parents will come over at six right?" Burt asks, like he knew I was thinking about them. "Yes, thanks again they can have dinner with us. I mean at your house, I would understand if-" "Blaine, you're family too and in a way they are too and I mean they are nice folks." Burt simply replied, which makes me smile. I'm so lucky to have found such a great new family, too. "Thanks that I can stay too" I say and this time Kurt says: "You're my husband Blaine, wherever I go you go. This house is my home, so it's yours too." He snuggles up and gives me a kiss on my cheek. "I love you" I whisper into his ear and he simply gives me another kiss.


	2. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy to be back, Blaine and Kurt throw a dinner for their parents. But why is Blaine's dad acting so weird and aloof?

**Blaine P.O.V:**

We settled down right after we arrived and of course after greeting Carole. I thank her, too. It's funny how she seems to react the same way Burt did.

I unpack my suitcase when I see Kurt staring at the few pictures and other stuff he left behind when he went to New York. I put down the folded up clothes and go a little closer to him. I see he has tears in his eyes. "Darling, what's wrong?" I ask while I wrap my arms around his waist. I can't stand to see him so emotional. "Nothing, it's just... I still remember leaving this house and opening a new chapter in my life. It's just crazy how times have changed, you know. I mean who would've thought a few years later I would be a Broadway star and would marry the love of my life. It turns out I did a pretty great job. I just don't understand how I deserved all of this." He says and I smile, also tearing up. I drag him into a hug and hold him close. "Life is crazy like that. Life is good. You deserved all of this because you are the most caring, compassionate and honest person ever. I'm the one who is lucky. What we have is perfect and nothing in the world can change that." We kiss intensely.

"I love you so much Blaine! I can't believe I almost lost you, just because I was being stupid." He looks down. "Shhht" I say while I grab his head with my left hand, the one with my wedding ring. "That's over. We got each other back. We said we always would find our way back to each other, and we did! We always will." We share another passionate kiss, which turns into more. For a few moments we just enjoy being so close to each other. I drag him onto his bed and start fooling around but Kurt hesitates a second. I look at him confused, but I have no reason to be. "You know we have to be care full, we're not alone." Kurt says with a wink. I laugh a little dirty "Oh but I can be quiet" I say and we start again.

It's almost six o'clock, I'm helping Carole setting the table for our dinner. Kurt is in the kitchen serving the meal Carole is preparing for all day. Kurt was the one who decided what to serve, he wanted to do something special. Carole agreed to him taking charge because she knows that he knows exactly what he's doing. He's definitely the better cook in our relationship, though I cook too. Mostly when I'm home early and Kurt is still at vogue.com. I'm just not as patient as he is... It just takes so much time to make a decent meal. So when Kurt cooks it's like this perfect four courses meal and when I cook it's something ordinary like spaghetti.

"Are you excited to see your parents back?" Carole asks. I nod: "Yes, I haven't seen them in such a long time. Too bad Cooper couldn't come too. But he is in LA doing some commercial and lots of auditions. I'm proud of him for following his dreams. I'm sure I will see him soon when he comes to New York. If not, maybe I can convince Kurt to accompany me to L.A." "LA sounds really cool. I remember Finn telling me he wanted to go there too..." Carole is quiet for a bit and I can see how she still - after all these years - has difficulties talking about him. Though she is really strong. I walk to her and offer her a hug. I know it's only a little comfort but she has to know she is not alone. "I'm sorry, it's just... I don't want to become so emotional... B-but-" she says sobbing and I wish I could make her feel better. "Don't apologize, I understand. Finn is still in all of our hearts and not a day goes by not remembering him. And that's a good thing. This way we will never forget how an amazing individual he was." "You're such a sweetheart Blaine-"

"Seriously dad, go help Blaine and Carole please because you're ruining it!" We hear Kurt yell in the kitchen. Both me and Carole laugh, we know how Kurt can get annoyed by his dad who seriously can't cook. He's a total disaster in the kitchen, luckily for him he has Kurt and Carole now. Seriously if those two wouldn't be here he wouldn't survive a single day. When Kurt and I were still in high school and I would take Kurt out for dinner he used to make a meal and put it in the refrigerator so his dad could just put it in the microwave, so he didn’t have to cook himself.

 "Okay, Okay I'm just trying to help you!" Burt answers and he walks out of the kitchen like some kind of toddler who wasn't allowed to have a cookie before dinner. I try to hold back laughter and I see by the look on Carole's face she is doing the exact same. I’m glad to see she has wiped away her tears. Kurt follows his dad with a weary stare: "I know you do dad, you're just an awful cook and this comes from a person who loves you so much and really missed you!" They share a cute father-son moment. Which makes all of us smile. I wish I was this close with my dad. We never really connected the way these two did. He always tried to change me, make me straight. Even now, after he accepted it.

Ten minutes later the doorbell rang. It gave me a little nervous feeling in my stomach. Which was quite extra ordinary since it were just my parents coming over. Carole wanted to open the door so I let her. Kurt stood next to me, very closely. Like he wanted to make sure he was right beside me. I smiled at him and he gave me a sweet glance back, which really made me feel at home. "Sweety!!!" My mom cries excitingly when she sees me. I walk to her to give her a warm hug. "I missed you mom." I mutter into her ear. It's a little weird to know everyone is staring at us. Weird it didn't used to feel like this before. My dad awkwardly walked into the dining-room as well. You could easily tell he wasn't at his place here. The second my mom let go of me - which was almost a whole minute later - my dad opened his mouth: "Son" he said rather solemnly, we shook hands. Like I said, we weren't the closest plus my dad was awful at expressing his feelings. Like seriously he barely even said to my mom he loved her. While my mother was quite the opposite, which makes it bizarre they are a couple, still married after all these years. "Come on, this is your son you're talking to, not some business partner. At least say you missed him" my mom says while she pinches her husband. I can tell by the look on my dad's face that he's definitely not gonna say it. I understand.

**Kurt P.O.V:**

Blaine's parents just arrived and I'm happy to see his mom is excited to see her son. But Blaine's dad is more in the background and when I think he's gonna say something touching to his son he just shakes his hand. I can tell Blaine is hurt by this. I knew his dad was rather the cool, collected kind of man but this is just wrong. I mean he won't even hug his own son who he hasn't seen in a few months. It is shocking and annoying. I try to stay cool though, I don't want him to get angry and walk out on this dinner. I can tell he doesn't feel good here. We awkwardly stand there for a minute, till Pam - Blaine's mom - comes to me and gives me a hug. I hug her back of course, a little surprised though. She’s so open and spontaneous, Blaine has definitely got that from her. "Good to see you, too Kurt. How have you been?" "Good, good" I see how relieved Blaine is that his mom talks to me like that. Even though he knows that we are on pretty good terms.  It’s a shame to say but we haven’t seen each other in like a year or so. The last time Blaine visited his parents I had something else I really couldn’t miss. I felt really guilty but Blaine kept telling me it was okay. Later he told me about it but he wasn’t very enthusiastic. I never really got deeper into the subject, maybe that was not a smart thing to avoid though.

A bit later, Carole starts talking to Pam and they start a conversation where my dad soon joins in too. Blaine's dad isn't involved and it doesn't seem to bother him. He just stands there. I see Blaine giving him looks and sighs, I go up to my husband and take his hand in mine. I want to show him I care about him and I feel sorry. Why can't he have the same relation I have with my dad? It's not like Blaine didn't try, he did. He even built a car with him to try bonding but it just turned out even worse.

"Are you okay?" I ask quietly, I don't want his dad to hear us. Even though maybe he should now which effect he has on his youngest son. Blaine shrugs avoiding making eye contact with me, this is an obvious sign he is not.

"Who wants a drink?" Burt asks, "Pam?" "Yes, I would for sure like a drink. What do you serve?" she asks playfully. "Oh ma'am we have so many things to offer you" my dad starts playing too. I'm happy to see him enjoying this so far. Blaine and Carole let out a little laugh, and I do too. I'm happy to hear Blaine laugh, it's a relieve. I was kind of worried about him. I can't help but my eyes wander back to the outsider of the conversation. He stands there following everything with his eyes. "Marcus, do you want something?" my dad asks politely, which is followed by a shook of Marcus head. And again a sigh from Blaine.

 

 


	3. Turning Tables

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dinner isn't going as well as expected, definitely not when a certain guest shakes up the mood and leaves everyone stunned.

**Blaine P.O.V:**

Dinner is ready and we all take a seat on the beautifully dressed table. My mom makes a sweet comment about it but my dad is quiet. Again. I feel Kurt eyes changing between me and my dad. I’m sure he feels the tension. I love Kurt and he is definitely concerned about the whole situation. I hope he doesn't think he can do something about it because he cannot.

My dad sits right in front of me, I tried to make eye contact several times tonight but he ignores it. I feel more like a stranger than his actual son.

We start with the first course: a salad with goats' milk cheese, it's delicious. "Carole, Kurt this is the best salad I've ever eaten." I say with a smile for both of them. I mean it this is so good! "So the salad we made for you at home wasn't good enough?" I'm surprised to hear my dad speak. I look up confused, that's not what I meant. "E-excuse me?" I say frowning. The whole table is suddenly very quiet. "Look, I've been quiet this whole time but I can't keep it inside anymore. Look Blaine, don't get me wrong I tried. I tried for almost ten years but I just can't anymore!" With this being said he leaves the table. "Honey wait!" my mom says running after my dad but before she leaves she says: "I'm so so sorry" I want to go too but I'm paralyzed. What just happened?

**Kurt P.O.V:**

Marcus has left the building.

One moment everything seemed fine, we were starting off with a nice salad when Blaine makes a sweet comment and all at sudden Marcus just loses it. Dad, Carole, Blaine and I are shocked and speechless. I can't believe Blaine's dad would do something like this. What he said about trying it but failing... Did that mean he still had trouble with Blaine's sexuality. I would've thought after all these years he wouldn't bother anymore, I know my dad doesn't. He doesn't for so long now, he always stands up for me. I remember Blaine's dad not being at the wedding either, even though we sent him an invitation. But that could be explained by the fact that neither of us knew we would get married too.

"I'm sorry Blaine, are you okay?" Carole stands up and goes to Blaine to give him a little comfort. He has tears in his eyes and I know he's trying to be strong but it just bringing him down. I offer him my hand to hold and he grabs it but more automatically than actually searching for a little bit of support. "Don't worry son, he will change his mind. He probably just had a bad day..." dad says trying to cheer him up. But Blaine shakes his head: "Y'all heard it, he's keeping this inside since day one. He never came to terms with me being gay. I can't believe I never knew he still had troubles with it. Maybe I just didn't want to see it. Damn I can't believe this... I'm sorry I need some alone time. Thanks though, you guys are really, really kind." Blaine leaves the chamber as well, I hear him walking up the stairs and I wonder what I should do now. Give him some alone time or go up to him and talk. I'm pretty sure he could use that last thing so I follow him upstairs. Dad opens his mouth, but I see Carole shaking her head to him, which she used to say: "Let him, Blaine can use someone right now."

I know Blaine is in our room. I'm quiet for a second and I hear he's really crying hard. I still doubt the fact that I should enter or not but it just breaks my heart to hear him like this so I just have to. I open the door and go to our bed. I pat him on the shoulder a little at first, but he keeps on laying in the same position. Then finally he gets up a little. I take this moment and hold him close to me in my arms. His head is on my chest and he's still crying. I pat his back, I want him to know I'm here and I always will be. "It's gonna be okay, everything's gonna be okay" I say multiple times. I'm not sure if he actually listens but I feel so helpless and I want to say something.

We lay down, I still hold him in my arms like a little kid. I don't mind at all, I rather have him close to me after all of this. I lean with my head on his and after a while the sobbing is reduced. We hear a knock on the door and Blaine gets up a little, so do I. "Yes" I answer and my father comes in, I can see he feels quite awkward. "I come to check on you guys" he says looking at Blaine, making sure he is the one that's okay. He takes a seat at the end of our bed. "Look Blaine, I don't know what just happened but I want you to know that it isn't your fault. You did nothing, and I repeat nothing wrong. So please don't change because he thinks you should. I know it hurts, I damn well know how it feels to lose people around you because you don't agree with their opinions. He's on the wrong side of history, so screw him. I want you to know that Carole and I are here for you and so is your mom. She just called to check on you and she was going on about how bad she felt. She wants to come over but I told her to wait a while, you can call her whenever you want. She can come over, too. Just figure out what you want. If there's anything we can do for you just ask, you better well know that you're family to us. So you can come downstairs whenever you want and we can eat or I don't know play a game, watch a movie, whatever you want." dad says. I look at Blaine and I'm relieved to see he's smiling. "Thank you so much Burt, seriously you guys..." He has still tears in his eyes but this time it aren't sad tears. "It's the least we can do, come down whenever you want." dad simply replies and walks out of the room giving me one last look saying: "take care of your husband, he needs you" I nod, I always will.

"So what do you want to do?" I ask Blaine, I hope he has enough of all the crying not that I judge him it just makes me want to cry as well and I don't want to feel so helpless anymore. "Kurt I love you" Blaine says totally ignoring my question. "I love you, too. I love you so much and I hate to see you like this. I don't know how to make the pain go away and that kills me. But Blaine everything my dad just said, it's true. You're such a big part of this family and what just happened doesn't effect that." We hug and for a second I think Blaine's gonna cry again but he doesn't he actually says: "What about we go downstairs and play a silly game to prove you I'm still better than you" He winks playfully. Yes he's back to normal again. "Oh, you think you're better than me, sweet. But honey I have to disappoint you, I won't let you win this time."

The rest of the night we play board games, it's really fun. We're a normal happy family. We invite Blaine's mom as well and she is just in time to see me win Monopoly. I have to admit I almost lost... We eat the dishes we prepared and I'm satisfied when I see Blaine eating, too. Blaine wins scrabble, he's definitely better at making words than I am. The next game we play is some music game I bought a few years back, it's really fun because it combines singing, dancing and acting - the three things Blaine and I are really good in. We make teams and to make it fair I go with my dad and Blaine goes with his mom. Carole is the quiz-master and makes sure no one of us is cheating.

It's a perfect night with the perfect people.


	4. Forever & Always

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The struggle with Blaine's dad isn't over yet, definitely not when Blaine recieves some important news from his mom that's gonna change their relationship forever. Luckily Blaine has some quite supporting husband by his side.

**Blaine P.O.V:**

I woke up in Kurt's arms and had trouble remembering what happened the night before. And then all at sudden it all came back. Arriving at the airport, the dinner preparation, the hand my dad offered me as greeting, he storming out, crying in Kurt's arms (quite embarrassing for a grown up man), Burt saying all those nice things which he really meant and all night long playing all kinds of games (with me winning definitely more times than Kurt).

I wish I knew how to handle the fact that my dad didn't want to have anything to do with me anymore, yesterday evening I took my mom apart - Kurt doesn't know about this and neither do Burt or Carole - to ask her what else he'd said. She didn't want to say specifically so I knew it were really harsh things. She was hurting just as much as me and though she reassured me that she would always stand up for me and she was just glad to see me so happy. She rather saw me happy with a boy than unhappy with some girl. Plus she really liked Kurt, maybe this had to do something with the fact that he was the first boy who made me so happy or maybe it was just his amazing personality. Probably it was a mix of both.

I woke up Kurt so we could get dressed and have breakfast. "Kurt, wake up" I said while I shook him softly. "Oh is it time already?" He said with a sleepy voice. It was adorable. He opened his eyes and gave me a little smile before closing them again. I decided to stand up because it was dangerous for me being in his arms not falling in sleep again. "no stay" Kurt moaned while he pulled me closer again. This made me chuckle. "We have to go downstairs before your parents call out an intervention to get us out of bed" "But it's so comfortable and lovely laying here with you" he spoke and I couldn't agree more with him, nevertheless we couldn't sleep in. "We have some important stuff to do today, remember?" Finally I had his attention. "You're right, I forgot about that" He said clearly awake now.

We got dressed and went downstairs to eat breakfast. Burt was already at work, while Carole was in the kitchen cleaning up the mess we made yesterday. "Good morning" she said the second we walked into the kitchen. "Good morning" Kurt and I said back. "Blaine, your mother called to thank us for the lovely night and she asked if you would return her call today because she has some news she wants to share with you." "About my dad?" I asked and I felt Kurt freeze next to me. "Um, she didn't say why" Carole answered both confused and a little awkward. "I'm gonna give her a call right away" I say while looking at Kurt. "Good, Carole you need help with that?" Luckily for me he took the hint. He and Carole go on cleaning while I walk out and go to the salon. I take a deep breath before dialing her telephone number. I hold the phone to my ear and hear the beeping, I have no idea why I'm so nervous for this call but I feel like it's important. The same feeling I had last night before my parents came by and we all know how that ended.

"Hi mom, it's me. Carole, um, told me you wanted to speak to me?"

"Honey, I'm so happy you called. Yes, yes that's right. There are some things I didn't say to you yesterday, not only because I didn't want to ruin that perfect night but also because I wasn't sure but now I am." she said with a confident voice.

"What's that?" I asked trying to control my nerves. Why the hell was I feeling like this though? It wasn't normal.

"Look I don't want you to feel like you're the cause of this, deal. But I decided I want to divorce your dad. Yesterday made me realize it, but I actually saw this coming for over a year. Things just aren't the same anymore, we barely talk and the way he treated you, his own son… That was just horrible and I don't want to be with someone like that. You're incredible Blaine. So I packed my bags and I'm moving in with my sister for a while until I have found my own place." I'm speechless.

"Are you sure about this mom? I mean you two had a lot of history and I just don't want you throw away all of that because of one argument."

"This wasn't just an argument, Blaine. Honey he walked out on you and I will never forgive him for doing that to you, to our family. Listen, you shouldn't defend him. It's the best for all of us." There is a silence for a bit and I use it to over think the whole situation. I know my mom said it wasn't just me but I still feel responsible for this drama.

"D-does he know yet?" I can't believe he would just let her walk out of this without any fight. This isn't the man I remember from my childhood. Okay it's true, we never had a great relationship but I still remember him fighting for everything, mostly his business. That was the part of him I looked up to most, he wouldn't just give up.

"He doesn't know I actually want a divorce" she takes a deep breath for going on: "but I made it pretty clear yesterday he had the choice making up to you or losing us all - including me and Cooper-" "Wait, what has Cooper to do with this?" I ask her confused. "I called him right after what happened and he totally agrees with me and he's so mad at your father. Like really outraged, he wanted to take the first flight home to talk to him" "You stopped him right? He has a life back in LA and I don't want him to screw it all just for me-" "Stop Blaine, he was just being your older brother, a good brother. But don't worry, he couldn't come even if he wanted to."

"Good!" I say relieved, my brother belongs in LA not here struggling with any family drama. "So now you know, please don't puzzle your head up. I know I'm making the best choice. Love you Blaine, take care. I'll talk to you soon."

"Love you too mom, bye" I end the phone call and I stare into space for a while. I barely hear Kurt voice when he says: "So what was the big news?"

**Kurt P.O.V:**

I wanted to give Blaine some space so I stayed in the kitchen with Carole. She tried to start a conversation but it was hard for me to focus on her when all I could think about was Blaine talking to his mom. I wondered what she wanted to discuss, I bet it had something to do with his dad, but I had no idea what that could be. I tried to suppress curiosity but I couldn't take it any longer so I entered silently the room where Blaine was.

I heard him saying bye to his mom so the phone call was over, I hoped he wanted to talk about what happened though. He was staring into space when I decided to say something. "So what was the big news?" I say, trying to sound careless. But I do care, a lot. I hope it's nothing too bad. "Mom just decided she want to divorce dad." He says dull. I know he act like he's indifferent about this but I know him better than that. I take a seat next to him on the couch and study his face. "How do you feel about that?" I ask. "Honestly... I-I don't know. I seriously have no idea. Should it make me happy that I ruined the relationship between my parents? Should I regret being gay?" He says fast and I almost can't follow him. 

"Stop there, seriously you doesn't have to feel guilty. Sorry to say this but your dad isn't worth crying over. Who is more important to you? Me, who takes you as who you are imperfectly perfect or your dad, who wants you to change?" I ask serious. He doesn't hesitate. "You are, you always will be. But don't you understand it Kurt, it shouldn't be a choice... Look at your relation with your dad, why can't I have that too? I just wish I could stop feeling sad but I still feel like I blew it." "Stop it!" I say sternly. 

"Blaine, I feel very sorry for you and believe me I wish your dad was more like mine but it isn't and there is nothing we can do to change that. But you love me, I love you, isn't that worth a thousand times more than any of this? Isn't that the only thing that matters? It's hard I know, but we didn't have a choice. You never had a chance." "But what if we end the same way they do?" "You really think that's gonna happen?" He shook his head. "I'm just so scared" he says with a sigh. 

I look him into the eyes and lay my hand on his tight. "Listen to me Blaine, what we have is a true love. It's real and nothing or no one can take that away from us. We would never do this to our children and we both know how miserable we are without the other. I know it isn't gonna be easy but the second I married you, no the second I got back together with you, I knew that this was going to be forever. You are the love of my life, I love you so much. I don't think someone ever even experienced a fraction of what we have. You make me a better person. But you don't want me to **change** , you take me for who I am. We are going to walk in the sunshine together forever remember?" I say with a half-smile, this makes Blaine smile too and slowly I see all the worry in his face disappear. "I love you" he simply says and that's enough to make my heart raise. "Come here" I pull him into a hug. "I love you too, my husband. Forever and always."


	5. Teenage Dream

**Blaine P.O.V:**

Something about this trip made me and Kurt just so much more emotional as usual. We had said "I love you" to each other a billion times already - not that I mind - normally we did say that to one another but not twenty times a day. I have to admit it most likely had something to do with the whole situation with my father but still...

It didn't matter anyway, I love Kurt and he loves me and there is nothing wrong with saying that to each other.

Today we would surprise everyone at McKinley with a surprise visit. For most it was a surprise but I have to admit I already told Sam, I hope Kurt doesn't find out though. I know how much he likes to totally surprise people. It's adorable.

**Kurt P.O.V:**

Blaine and I were getting ready to visit McKinley, I couldn't wait to see the stunned and surprised look they would sent us as soon they found out we were here back in Lima where it all started. I hoped nobody ruined my time capsule though, I couldn't wait to see it again.

I straightened my tie and took one last look in the mirror, I looked amazing. At least I thought so until I saw my incredible handsome husband coming out of the bathroom. Damn I had trouble controlling myself to not rip his shirt off and...

Keep calm Kurt, you have the whole evening to do that. That thought made me smile.

"What are you smiling about? Am I wearing something stupid, I'm sorry I'm not as gifted as you are." He says a little jealous. "No, no I wasn't making fun of you. Quite the opposite actually" I started blushing, Blaine opened his mouth to say something but I cut him off by saying: "You look amazing, how couldn't you after living together for almost five years with the fashion queen himself." Blaine came a little closer to me and playfully said: "So Majesty ready to go or do you have something else you are dying to do" He winked and all I could think was: oh boy, if only he'd known... but there was no more time to waste - not that I saw it as a waste of time though. "Ready to go." "Sure you are" he says and he grabs my hand after all these time it just happens automatically, like our hands were made to hold each other. And after all these years I am starting to believe they are.

The ride to McKinley was rather quiet, but it was not an awkward silence though. Then all at sudden "Teenage dream" came on and I share a glance with Blaine. This song means a lot to us. Even though that night at Callbacks brings back bad feelings, but that's over. I forgave him, mistakes happen and that was a huge one but I made mistakes myself, too. Like our second break-up... 

Blaine starts singing along and I just listen in awe. He still blows me away with his musical talent. He doesn't need a whole performance to be amazing, just him unplugged is enough.

[<https://youtu.be/5wcDS5hpxnU?list=PLcPIdcMFE4QFuuRQyJwFyyY_-_OPu4edC>]

"You make me feel

Like a, teenage dream

The way you turn me on

I can't sleep

Let's run away and

Don't ever look back,

Don't ever look back

My heart stops

When you look at me

Just one touch

Now baby I believe

This is real

So, oh oh

Don't ever look back, no

I'm a get your heart racing

In my skin-tight jeans

Be your teenage dream tonight

Let you put your hands on me

In my skin-tight jeans

Be your teenage dream tonight"

Listening to all those words makes me realize that all of it is true. I know it happens by quite a lot of married couples that after the marriage actually went through, they lose that essential spark. But that didn't happen to me and Blaine. Quite the opposite. Everything fell into place when we got married. It's the best decision of my life. Maybe after spying on the Warblers, because otherwise none of this would be happening either.

When the song ends I give him the applause he deserves.  "Amazing, you can still do the magic even after all these years. You know the first time you sang this song, this is where I realized I started crushing on you. No actually I already was before but that moment I just realized!" "Awe Kurt, you're the sweetest." He grabs my hand while holding the steering wheel with his other hand. "How couldn't I get a crush on the boy who dragged me through the school hand-in-hand without even knowing my full name"

"I'm glad I took that hand, even though I didn't realize until later how lucky I was to have met you there on that staircase. I just wish that in the future we could go back with our children and tell them the story about how their dads met." Suddenly I see a sad smile on his face, I know how much he suffered from the fire at Dalton. It was his home, but I'm glad I introduced him to McKinley he fit in there too.

"We can tell them the story by showing pictures, I know it's not the same but we will keep the memory alive." I promise him. "I know it's just, I always dreamed of having a son who would go there, you know. He would be a Warbler soloist like I was." A bittersweet smile crosses his face. "But he can be a soloist in the Warblers, only at McKinley" I try to cheer him up. "That's what I dreamed about, having a kid that would go to McKinley and be in the New Directions just like we were." "I like the sound of that. New Direction was and still is close to my heart, too."

I'm glad we have such open conversations about this but there is a secret that I have told nobody yet, not even Blaine. Maybe I should but I just don't know how to...


End file.
